


Royals

by OswinTheStrange



Series: Queen of Hell AU [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Fingering, Rough Sex, Smut, Swearing, demon!rowena, queen of hell!rowena
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 21:33:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11113293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OswinTheStrange/pseuds/OswinTheStrange
Summary: Rowena is the Queen of Hell, and that comes with it's ups and downs





	Royals

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Marrilyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marrilyn/gifts).



Being the girlfriend of the Queen of Hell had its perks. True, it had its downsides, but the perks more than made up for it. You lived a large, luxurious house. Demons were only permitted inside on business, although a small group of particularly nasty looking demons stood guard outside. As both the Queen’s right hand and consort, the demons treated you with respect. At first, they had hated it, treating a _human_ like royalty. But after showing your own power, they’d come to accept you. To an extent, at least. You were second only to Rowena.

 

Which was another perk. It had taken a bit of time to get used to Rowena being a demon, her eyes flashing black or her randomly teleporting around the place. She had the power and she was taking advantage of it. But in the end, she was still Rowena. She was a bit rougher, and sometimes quite cruel, but she still cuddled with you or made you feel better when you were upset. You still had TV binge nights and went out for fancy dinners. The only downside was when demons interrupted on ‘hell business’.

 

Like today. You’d always had a fantasy of eating Rowena out on a throne. It had started during one of your visits to her when she’d been staying with Crowley. Crowley had been nowhere in sight, probably off on some business, and Rowena had been sitting on his throne. You’d doubted she was allowed to sit there, but you didn’t care. She’d looked like a queen and your mind had been invaded by the sudden image of her sitting there, completely naked and legs spread wide open for you. Unfortunately, you’d never been able to act on that fantasy until Rowena took over Hell and had a throne of her own.

 

Rowena’s throne was made of dark wood and red leather, gold trimming lining where leather met wood. It was beautiful. And it was made even more beautiful by the sight of Rowena sitting on it, a gold crown set on her red hair, her black dress bunched around her hips, legs hooked over the arms of the chair, biting her lower lip and moaning as you licked and sucked her pussy.

 

And then you were interrupted by one of her demons. The door creaked open, startling you. You stopped, making Rowena groan in annoyance and disappointment. “Excuse me, your majesty?” The demon asked, peeking his head inside the room.

 

“What is it now?” Rowena growled, her eyes flashing black.

 

“Um, the report you wanted is ready,” the demon stammered.

 

“Go on,” she said, waving her hand and motioning for the demon to continue.

 

You moved to stand. “I’ll just go,” you said.

 

“No, you won’t,” Rowena commanded, resting a leg on your shoulder and pressing you back down. “You’re going to continue what you were doing.”

 

You blushed heavily at the thought of eating her out while the demon was watching, but made no argument. You resumed eating her once more, putting a satisfied smile on her lips.

 

“That’s a good girl. Now, you,” she motioned to the demon, “Talk.”

 

You did you best to ignore the demon as he spoke, focusing only on Rowena, on her scent and taste, on the way her hips subtly moved to your eating her out, on her gasps and sighs.

 

The demon stopped when Rowena let out a loud moan. “Should I stop, majesty?”

 

“Did I ask you to stop?” Rowena shouted, her accent making her sound even angrier as her voice thundered around the room.

 

“N-No, majesty,” the demon stuttered.

 

“Then keep bloody talking, you imbecile!”

 

The demon went back to the report, occasionally tripping over his words. You had tuned out his words, but he obviously said something Rowena wasn’t happy with. Her growl told you that much. Finally, the demon fell silent.

 

“Well, go handle it and GET OUT!” Rowena shouted. The terrified demon fled, the door slamming behind him. “Bloody idiot,” Rowena muttered.

 

You continued to eat her out, not wanting to anger her more.

 

“My good girl,” Rowena cooed, “The only one around here who can do anything right.”

 

You felt her hand tangle in your hair and before you could respond, she tightened her grip and pulled you up to eye level, guiding you to straddle her. Her eyes were pitch black. The sight of those eyes used to scare you, but now it sent a little thrill through your body whenever they were directed at you.

 

Rowena pulled you into a kiss. It was rough and frenzied, with teeth clacking and lip biting. You hissed as you felt your lip break. Rowena licked and sucked at your broken lip, moaning all the while.

 

You heard Rowena snap her fingers and suddenly you felt only cool air against your back and warm, soft flesh pressed up against your front. Yours and Rowena’s clothes had been removed. You shivered at the cool air, and then again when you felt Rowena’s fingers tracing your pussy.

 

“You’re already so wet. You loved eating me out, didn’t you, darling?” Rowena purred, pressing just the tip of one finger inside you.

 

“Yes, my queen,” you whimpered.

 

“You were wonderful at it. You made me feel so good. Do you want me to make you feel good, darling?”

 

You could only nod and moan as she slipped the rest of her finger in, rubbing circles around your clit with her thumb.

 

“I didn’t quite catch that, dear,” Rowena teased, firmly pressing down on your clit.

 

“Yes!” You cried. “Please, make me feel good, my queen!”

 

She thrust in a second finger and began roughly pumping her fingers in and out of you. “Oh, fuck,” you swore, bucking your hips. Rowena’s mouth latched onto your neck, biting and sucking.

 

She curled her fingers inside you, hitting your g-spot perfectly. “Fuck, Rowena!” You cried out. That was a big mistake.

 

 She grabbed your hair and pulled it harshly. “I didn’t give you permission to use my name, now did I, dear?”

 

“N-No, my queen,” you gasped.

 

“No, I didn’t. I was going to let you cum for being a good girl, but it seems I was wrong. You’ll have to be punished.”

 

“No! I’m a good girl! Please, let me cum, my queen!” You pleaded.

 

“Good girls don’t use their queen’s name without permission,” Rowena said, easily positioning you to lay across her lap. She caressed your ass. “Count for me.”

 

Slap!

 

“One!”

 

Slap!

 

“Two!” “Three!” You continued counting. Each slap felt just a tiny bit harder than the last. “Ten!” You finally cried out. Rowena stopped and rubbed a soothing hand over your burning ass. You were shaking and whimpering in both pain and pleasure.

 

“See? Good girls take their punishments,” Rowena said. With a snap of her fingers, the two of you had been transported to the bedroom.

 

The bedroom was large, furnished with the most expensive items and decorated well. A wave of her hand and Rowena turned the fire place on, warming up the room and creating the perfect lighting. It was probably your favorite room in the house, for multiple reasons. And one of those reasons was the huge, silk covered bed against one of the walls.

 

“Lay down,” Rowena said, motioning to the bed.

 

You did as you were told. The cool, silk sheets felt wonderful against your burning skin. Rowena walked towards you and you saw a glimmer of gold in her hands. You instantly knew what it was. Her scepter.

 

The ruler of hell didn’t need a scepter, or an actual crown, but when Rowena had become Queen, she’d gone out of the way to make herself feel like a Queen. You couldn’t blame her. She’d been working for this sort of power and position for years and she’d gone through hell to get it. Literally.

 

She sat down next to you, the handle of the scepter barely pressed against your entrance. “Do you want this, darling? Do you think you deserve it?”

 

“Yes, my queen! I took my punishment like a good girl! Please, make me feel good!” You begged, peering up at her.

 

Rowena pretended to think for a moment, a smirk gracing her red lips. “Very well, since you’ve been such a good girl.”

 

She leaned down to kiss you as she pushed the scepter inside you. The metal was cold and the patterns carved into the handle felt incredible as the scepter slid along your walls. Your eyes and mouth fell wide open at the sensation.

 

“Oh my god,” you moaned.

 

“Not even close,” Rowena chuckled, brushing a finger against your clit.

 

Rowena knew exactly what to do and all the best ways to tease you and make you feel like you were ready to fall apart. Within minutes, you were nothing but a whimpering, moaning mess, writhing against the silk sheets as Rowena expertly thrust the scepter in and out of you and played with your clit.

 

“I’m so close, my queen!” You sobbed. “Please, let me use your name!”

 

“Well, I suppose, since you’ve been a good girl for me,” Rowena said.

 

“Thank you, my queen.”

 

Rowena grinned wickedly. “Now, cum for me.”

 

Instantly, you were undone. “Rowena!” Your body shook and it felt like electricity coursed through your veins.

 

Rowena worked you through your orgasm, stroking your hair as you recovered. You panted, smiling blissfully at her. A thought occurred to you.

 

“You know, you didn’t get to finish earlier,” you said, stroking Rowena’s thigh.

 

“How do you want me?” Rowena asked.

 

“I want you to ride my face,” you answered.

 

Rowena straddled your face, thighs caging your head. She was completely soaked, red curls matted with her wet. You instantly went to work, moaning at the taste of her. Rowena moaned above you, bucking her hips and tangling her hands in your hair, pressing you closer.

 

“Yes, just there, Y/N!” Rowena moaned. “I’m almost-OH!” Rowena cried out as she came, her fingers starting to dig into your scalp and her hips moving uncontrollably. You didn’t mind, lapping up everything she gave you. The best sight in the world was that of Rowena coming undone above you, moaning in the pleasure that you gave her.

 

Coming down from her high, Rowena collapsed next to you, panting. Her bangs stuck to her forehead while the rest of her hair was strewn about her head. “Oh, you were wonderful, Y/N,” Rowena panted.

 

“Thank you, my queen,” you said, rolling onto your side to face her.

 

“Just Rowena, now, darling,” she chuckled.

 

“Rowena,” you said, “can we cuddle?”

 

Rowena held her arms open and you crawled into them, resting your head at the crook of her neck. She ran her fingers up and down your arm, holding you close.

 

When she’d come back as a demon, you’d been worried she wouldn’t want to cuddle anymore. Hell, you’d been scared she wouldn’t care about you anymore. But, despite being a demon, and the Queen of Hell, Rowena had proven that she was still, more or less, herself. She still had a flair for the dramatic, a desire for power, a taste for luxury, and she still had her feelings for you. She was still the same Rowena you had come to love and care for. She just had a few extra perks now. And you were fine with that.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for/Edited by Marrilyn


End file.
